The Thing You Love Most
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: First chapter based off of this video /watch?v RWLNCnVx Bc and then leads onto what happens after Emma and Henry live in FL. Emma starts to have weird dreams and flashes. Her whole life changes when she walks into a bakery and sees the woman from her dreams. (Will be M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

_"Regina! Regina!" She was lying on the ground; she had passed out after touching the spell scroll. _

_ "Emma…" Her voice was breathless. I helped her stand but she was shaky._

_ "Are you okay? What'd you see?" _

_ "I'm fine. But I know what I have to do." Her voice cracked as she looked at me. There was something in her dark eyes that made my heart ache. _

_ "Magic always comes with a price…what's our price?" A faint smile crossed Regina's lips but soon faded. _

_ "It's not our price. It's my price. I have to save goodbye to the thing I love most." Regina's eyes started to glisten with tears that she refused to shed. "I have to finish what I started."_

_ "We'll all go back to the enchanted forest and Storybrooke will fade?" I knew it was the truth but I didn't want it to be._

_ "Yes. All of us will go back but not Henry. He was born here. Emma, you're the Savior therefore you can, once again, escape the curse." _

_ "I don't want to. I want to go back with you…and everyone else." Guilt filled me. I didn't want to leave her and I knew Henry didn't either. _

_ "You have to. If I don't pay the price, none of this will work." Thunder cracked and the wind picked up. Tears welled in my eyes and a lump formed in my throat. There had to be something…anything…I could do. _

_ "Emma, you have to go. Before it's too late." Mary Margaret was torn. She wanted me to go but didn't want to lose her daughter and grandson. _

_ "But I'm the Savior. I'm supposed to bring back all the happy endings." _

_ "Happy endings aren't always what we think they will be." I looked into Regina's eyes and could see she was having the same flashbacks I was. Flashbacks about Henry and us working together to save our son. "It's time for you to believe in yourself Emma. It's time for you to find hope."_

_ "I've known you for some time and all I've wanted was for you to get the hell out of my life so I could be with my son. Really what I want is for Henry to be happy. We have no choice. You have to go." I knew there was no changing this. As much as it killed me I knew that look in Regina's eyes and I knew her. She was willing to pay the ultimate price to save Henry. After I said my goodbyes to my family I walked up to Regina again._

_ "What's going to happen to us?" _

_ "I don't know." It was all either of us could do not to cry. _

_ "That doesn't sound like much of a happy ending." _

_ "It's not. But I can give you one." Regina took my hand in hers. A tear ran down my cheek. This was the last time I would ever see her. The last time I would see the woman I had grown to love. "A good life for you and Henry. You will have always been together. You will have never given him up." It was now or never._

_ "Regina, I love you." She smiled a sad smile._

_ "I love you too." She placed her hand on my cheek. "Now go." She chuckled slightly. "This is the final step of operation save Henry." I bowed my head; more tears fell. Henry hugged Regina tight and I wanted to do the same but couldn't. If I did, I wouldn't let go. We got into my bug and drove off. I watched as Regina's purple smoke took over the town. _


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned as my alarm clock went off. I hated having to get up at 8 in the morning. I was a night person not a morning person. That was such a weird dream. Henry and I talking with a brunette and the overwhelming feelings I had. As I made coffee the dream played through my mind over and over. "Morning Mom." I jumped as Henry came into the kitchen.

"Hey kid. Sleep well?" He sat at the table as I brought him pancakes, bacon, and orange juice. "Eat up; we have a lot to do today." I sat across from him and tried to read the paper. I couldn't concentrate while I ate my normal morning apple.

"Yeah I slept well. I don't see how you can eat an apple for breakfast and drink coffee." Henry wrinkled his nose. "The tastes clash; sweet and bitter." Before I could say anything there was a knock at the door. "Were we expecting anyone?"

"No. Stay here." I got up and went to the door. When I looked through the peep hole no one was there. I opened the door with caution and saw that there was only a large basket of apples sitting there. "What the hell?" I picked up the basket and brought it into the kitchen.

"Who are those from?" Henry finished his breakfast and put the plate and cup in the dishwasher.

"I don't know." Something felt familiar about this basket of apples but I couldn't place what. When I picked one up flashes of the brunette came to me. She held out an apple to me standing in a doorway to what felt like a hotel room.

"What's wrong Mom? Mom." I dropped the apple and shook my head slightly.

"Nothing. Go get dressed." After I brushed my teeth I went to get dressed. It was fall but still warm. I slipped on a pair of jeans, white tank top, and a pair of tall boots. To finish off the outfit I slid on my favorite red leather jacket. Henry met me in the living room. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." We climbed into my yellow VW bug and were on our way. The bug was an older car and had some miles on it but when I saw it, I had to get it. Henry and I could afford a nicer car but we both agreed about the bug.

"Okay, here's the comic store. I'll be two doors down at the grocery store. Be careful and remember what I taught you."

"Mom, I know the routine. Don't talk to strangers; don't leave with strangers, excreta, excreta." I smiled as he jumped out. I watched as he walked in and closed the door behind him. Henry was a good kid and I taught him how to protect himself. That doesn't mean I didn't still worry from time to time. I checked off the things on the grocery list. As I turned the corner, I came upon the bakery section. Knowing I had a major sweet tooth I hurried off. After I loaded the groceries, I headed into the comic store. Henry was sitting on the floor with a stack of comics beside him.

"What have you found?" I knelt down beside him. "Henry. Heeeennnrrryyy." He was just like me. When he was reading the world around him was dead and non-existent. "The Queen and The Savior?"

"Yeah it's about this woman who comes upon an unknown town and finds out the Mayor is actually a Queen from another land." I frowned. Something about that seemed familiar. I wasn't sure what seemed familiar. "Can we get a few volumes? Please Mom." I rolled my eyes.

"How many volumes are there?"

"Ten. So at four bucks an issue they'd all be…oh…" He realized all together they would be forty dollars. Though I think as I walked in there was a sign that said if you bought ten issues you'd get thirty percent off.

"There was a sign that said if you buy ten issues you'd get thirty percent off. That would make it…" If he got the questions right, I'd help him buy them.

"Twenty eight dollars." Henry was at the top of his class and was a very smart kid.

"Correct. If you pay half I'll pay half." Henry smiled and hopped up.

"Okay! Thanks Mom!" He hugged me and we went to the front.

"Hey Henry, can I guess that you got your allowance money today?" Henry was a creature of habit and a comic book junkie. Every week he'd come spend at least half his allowance on comic books.

"Yeah I got it yesterday." The man behind the counter smiled. Before he started to scan the books he slid a card through the card reader.

"And extra ten percent off for my loyal customer. That'll be $25.20." He handed Henry the card after punching a hole in the corner. "After you get five holes you'll get a free comic book of your choice. Each time you come in here and buy something, you'll get another hole."

"Thanks Mark!" Henry and I gave the dark headed man the money and he gave us the bag. "See you next week." He smiled and said his goodbyes. "Thanks again Mom."

"You're welcome kiddo. While we drove home I decided to take the long way. It was a beautiful day out so why not go for a drive. Henry was too engrossed into his comic to even notice. I heard about a little bakery along this road. It was a little hole-in-the-wall place that wasn't well known. Supposedly it was a home business and everything was done by hand. Only when the car stopped did Henry look up.

"Where are we?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh now you notice that we took a different way." He stuck his tongue out at me. "It's a bakery that's supposed to be all homemade stuff. Do you want to come in or stay in the car and read?"

"Read. I'll roll the window down." As I walked in, the smell of freshly made apple turnovers filled my nose and I felt something strange. A happiness and nostalgia came over me. The building was small and definitely a mom and pop style business. There wasn't anyone around but I could hear someone working in the kitchen.

I rang the bell that was on the counter and heard the person stop. It was a woman who was in the kitchen. I could tell from the sound of high heels clicking on the wooden floor. As she turned the corner I couldn't believe what I saw. It was her; the woman from my dream. "Regina…"


	3. Chapter 3

I stood there in shock. She looked exactly the same just a different outfit. She looked at me with the same horrified and surprised look I had. Soon she snapped out of it. "Yes? Can I help you?" I couldn't say a word; I just stared at her.

"Uh…" I shook my head slightly. "Yeah…uhm.."

"I'm guessing you came in here for something sweet? This is a bakery after all." Her voice was the same and something shot through me.

"Yeah, I do…I mean," I cleared my throat. "I have a thing for apples." God I sound like an idiot. The woman smiled and chuckled.

"Well everything in here has something to do with apples so you're in the right place. What can I get you?"

"An apple turnover would be nice." What was it about this woman that made my body react like it was. The woman was gorgeous. Her dark brown eyes and curvy body made my body react in ways I hadn't felt before. I watched as the brunette glided across the floor and placed a fresh apple turnover in a box and walked around the counter.

"It's an old family recipe. I do hope you like it." As my hands touched the box a flash of her handing me a box just like this in a house crossed my mind. "Are you okay?" I took the box in both hands.

"Yes…I'm fine. I need to go…my son's in the car." I watched her a moment before turning on my heels and walked out the door. As I got in the car, Henry watched me.

"Are you okay?" I placed the box on his lap and stared at the shop. "Mom?"

"Yeah I'm fine." We drove home in silence. I couldn't stop thinking about the woman from my dream and then here she was in real life. Was Regina her name? She didn't say anything about me knowing her name so she must have thought I heard it from whoever I heard about the bakery from.

That night after Henry went to bed I tried to sleep but couldn't. I kept thinking about the woman from the bakery. There was something about her that seemed like I knew her from somewhere; not just my dream. The dream, it felt so real. The emotions I felt in it were overwhelming. I felt like I knew her from somewhere. The last time I looked at the clock it was close to three in the morning.

"Mom. Mom. Mom!" I jumped as Henry shook my shoulders. I groaned and turned over. "I know you're awake."

"What's up kiddo?"

"I have to be at school in fifteen minutes." Oh shit! It's Monday! I jumped out of bed and threw on jeans, a shirt, shoes, and my jacket. We got to Henry's school three minutes before the bell.

"Sorry Henry. I didn't sleep last night." He smiled and laughed.

"It's okay. I'll see you at home." I watched as he ran towards the school. Henry loved school. I hoped that wouldn't change when he went into high school in a few years. As I drove home I was pulled towards the road that led to the bakery. I hadn't had coffee yet so I gave into the urge. Who knew, maybe the bakery had coffee too. As I drove up, the same car was parked off to the side. That must be Regina's. I walked in and looked around. There were several different cookbooks on a table. As I thumbed through them I thought of the dreams I had. They were all flashes of Regina and I. We were under a large tree and I had a chainsaw, I was kneeling beside her as she looked down at a hat, or us running into the hospital and seeing Henry in a bed with monitors around him. It was safe to say the last one scared me shitless.

"How was the apple turnover?" I jumped and almost dropped the book. I spun around and there she was.

"It was fantastic. Very homemade tasting." She smiled.

"That's what I aim for. Especially since I hand make them myself every day." She glanced down to my hands and back to my face. "Do you cook?"

"I do but nothing like this." I held up the book. "The lasagna recipe sounds awesome."

"It is. The red pepper flakes give it a little kick." There was an awkward silence between us. I couldn't help but bite my bottom lip and look at the floor a moment.

"Uhm…how much? For the book." I didn't like this feeling but at the same time I liked being around her.

"Fifteen dollars. It costs a lot to self-publish books these days."

"Alright." I followed her to the register and pulled out my debit card. "My card reader is down. I can only accept cash for now." My stomach dropped. All I had cash wise was ten bucks.

"Crap. All I have is ten. When will your card reader be fixed?"

"It should be fixed by tomorrow. I called the manufacturer this morning when I found out. I can put the book behind the counter for you if you'd like."

"That'd be nice. I'm Emma by the way." I held out my hand. When our hands touched I saw flashes of us hiking through a jungle.

"Emma? Are you okay?" I let go of her hand and blinked the confusion away.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks. I'll be back tomorrow…for the book." I turned on my heels and started for the door.

"I have fresh coffee in the back." I stopped. "It's slow until the lunch rush so I bake and drink coffee till then." How did she know I liked coffee? I turned and started towards her.

"Magic words. I've not had any yet today so I definitely can't say no."

"You never say no to fresh coffee." She murmured the sentence and I barely heard her.

"What?" I followed her into the back where all the baking ovens and cooking stuff was.

"Nothing dear. Would you like cream and sugar?" I took a seat on one of the bar stools by the coffee maker.

"Cream and sugar are good." I watched as she poured two large cups of the rich smelling liquid.

"Nectar of the Gods," a slight smile crossed her lips. I hesitated as she handed me the cup. I always have said that. Not many people know that phrase.

"Thanks." I took the cup and brought the cup to my lips. I inhaled the steam and could feel my body come alive and relax at the same time. Regina took a seat on a bar stool on the other side of the coffee maker and we sat there in silence.

"So, what brought you back today?" The question threw me off and I had to think of something quick.

"I wanted to tell you how good the turnover was. Henry and I ate the whole thing last night." There was something in her eyes when I said Henry's name. Pain maybe?

"Your son? You said yesterday your son was in the car." Oh yeah. She has a good memory.

"Yes. Henry's my little prince." There's that pain again. I better change the subject. "How long have you been in business?"

"About a year now. Not many people know about this place. How did you find it?"

"I heard about it. Can I pour me another cup?" Regina smiled and gave me a nod.

"As long as you pour me another cup." I took her cup and poured coffee in them. She took her coffee the same as I did so I fixed it as well. "You heard about this place? Well I'm more popular than I thought." She took the cup from me. "Thank you. Well I have been called Queen of the Apples."


	4. Chapter 4

We sat and enjoyed each others' company. Regina started to bake while we talked. She was right; it wasn't until noon that the next customer came in. "Hello? Can I get some service please?"

"I'll be right back." I gave her a nod as she walked up front. "How can I help you sir?"

"Yes, I'd like two apple turnovers and an apple pie." It was a man's voice. I moved to see him through the doorway. Regina had left the door cracked. He was taller and had straight dirty blonde hair.

"That will be thirty dollars." The man raised an eyebrow and shot Regina a crooked smile.

"That's a lot for baked goods." He leaned on the counter. "Is there another pie thrown in there?" My blood started to boil. I was about to burst through the door when Regina spoke.

"Everything is homemade and all natural products are expensive so yes, my deserts are expensive. And no, you pay thirty dollars and you get your order; nothing else." The man huffed, gave her the money, and left. "Have a nice day." I watched as she walked back through the door.

"I guess you deal with that a lot don't you?" Regina raised an eyebrow at the question and grinned mischievously.

"What makes you think that Emma?" The way she says my name sends shivers down my spine and I loved it.

"Uh…no reason. It's just…" She tilted her head. With each second of my blabbering the grin became bigger. "Never mind." She chuckled. I need to watch what I say to this woman. I thought I had feelings for her but that was just from my dreams. The feelings weren't real. Besides, she doesn't seem like the type who's into women. "Well," I stood and stretched. "It's been nice talking with you but I need to get a few things done before Henry gets home from school."

"Of course. You seem like a good mother." I followed Regina to the main shop area.

"I do what I can. I'll be back tomorrow for the cookbook." Once again, I felt drawn to the woman and didn't want to leave.

"I'll see you then. And have coffee ready if it's around the same time."

"Sounds perfect." My eyes lingered on the brunette a moment. "I'll see you tomorrow Regina." I started for the door.

"Emma?" I stopped; my hand on the doorknob. I looked over my shoulder. "How did you know my name?" Panic filled me. I couldn't tell her the truth.

"The person who told me about the place told me your name." With that, I was out the door. As I drove home, I thought about Regina and all we talked about. From what she told me she had no one. Maybe my dreams were the future? Since the three of us were together? "Nah. What am I thinking?" I got home and decided to watch TV until Henry came home.

_"You're making it worse!" Regina was yelling at me and we were around what looked like an old mine. She had shorter hair and wore a black turtleneck and dress pants. _

_ "I'm trying to save him! You know why he went down there don't you? It's because you made him feel like he had something to prove!"_

_ "Why does he feel like he has something to prove? Who's encouraging him?" _

_ "Do not put this on me." _

_ "Oh lecture me until the oxygen runs out!" Regina walked away and I could tell her voice was about to crack from being upset. _

_ "We have to stop this. Arguing won't solve anything." I was sick of yelling at her. _

_ "No it won't." She was upset. She was close to breaking down and crying I think. _

_ "What do you want me to do?" I stood there with my hands on my hips. _

_ "Help me." There was pain in her dark eyes. Worry, pain, sorrow. Soon we were standing near a shaft that went down into the ground. "Lower me down." _

_ "Oh no way. I'm going." I slid off my jacket. _

_ "He's my son." Regina looked me directly in the eyes. They were full of worry. _

_ "He's my son too. You've been sitting behind a desk for ten years. I can do this." Regina took a quick step towards me. _

_ "Just bring him to me." _

"Mom! Mom!" I jumped as Henry shook me.

"What's wrong?" I looked up at Henry. My heart was pounding in my chest.

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep. You looked upset. What were you dreaming about?" I wasn't about to tell him the truth.

"Just a weird dream." A weird dream indeed. I helped Henry with his homework and we ate dinner and watched TV. "Time for bed kiddo." As I tucked Henry in I saw the stack of comics on the nightstand. "Can I look at these?"

"Sure. Night Mom." He turned over as I grabbed the stack of comics.

"Night Henry." I took the comics and headed to bed. I sat and thumbed through each book. It was strange; the "Queen" looked like Regina and the "Savior" looked like me. The comics told how the savior came into town and the mayor wasn't very happy. They shared their son. The Savior gave birth to the young boy and the Mayor adopted him. By the time I got to the last issue the savior ended up making the mayor a better person and helping her. They both got their happy ending but it wasn't what either of them thought it would be. Their happy ending was with each other raising their son. Something felt so familiar about the stories but I couldn't place it. I shook my head and put them down for the night. I needed sleep and I needed to get up in time to take Henry to school.

I woke up at seven so I could make us breakfast and pack his lunch. Since I was going to see Regina again, to buy the cookbook, I'd come back and take a shower. "Yummy. Homemade waffles, eggs, and bacon." I set the plate on the table as Henry slid into his seat.

"No good morning? I see how you are." He chuckled as he said good morning before shoveling food into his mouth. We ate in silence as I looked at the sales papers.

"So how did you like my comic books?" I stopped and looked towards him. "The resemblance between you and the Savior is uncanny. And the same with me and the boy the Queen and Savior share."

"How did you find those by the way? Out of all of the thousands of comics in that store you stumble across those." Henry shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of orange juice.

"I don't know. I was just drawn to that isle, then that shelf, and then those comics. It was weird." That's how it was with me and Regina's bakery. "They were good comics. Very different and that's what I was wanting. They were real-life styled versus all the superhero ones. I mean this one could happen. Take out the queen part and all, but the mayor and stranger part sounds life it could really happen."

"And how old are you? Twelve right?" I tilted my head. I knew Henry was always smarter for his age but geez. He smiled and shrugged again as he finished his breakfast. "Alright, finish getting ready and I'll take you to school. With time to spare." I dropped Henry off at school and went back home to get ready. It was crazy that I cared so much how I looked around Regina; but I did. It was about nine thirty when I pulled up to the small store. Butterflies filled my stomach as I walked up to the door.

As I walked in, the smell of apples and fresh coffee filled my nose and I took in a deep breath. "Like what you smell dear?" With a big smile on my face my eyes fell on Regina.

"Indeed I do. The smell of coffee always makes me happy." She smiled and walked towards the back. I followed and she already had her a cup and me an empty one. "Started without me I see?" Regina chuckled as she poured coffee into my cup.

"I've been up since six this morning so yes I had to start without you." She handed me the cup and I blew on it. "Come back to get the book?"

"Yeah. And I thought I'd thumb through it now and if I have any questions I can ask the chef. If that's okay?" Regina always had such a sweet smile.

"That'd be fine. The guy came to fix the card reader a few hours after you left." Regina went to the counter and started mixing stuff into a bowl and started to cut up an apple. They were the same apples that were in the basket at my door. I watched as she mixed and I guess she realized it. "I could use some help if you don't mind." I snapped out of my daze and looked to her face.

"I don't want to burn down your place of emplacement." My cheeks were warm. I was caught watching her. I didn't mean to…she's just so hypnotizing.

"I have good insurance. Now come here. You can peel the apples." I washed my hands and started peeling apples. It was a comfortable silence between us. Regina pounded out the crust for an apple pie and placed it in the aluminum container. She instructed me on how to cut the apples and mix them with the ingredients. We finished putting together three pies and Regina put them in the oven. "So how does it feel to have successfully mixed and prepared three apple pies that I'm sure will be delicious?"

"Good." I poured me another cup of coffee and sat on the stool. "What next?"

"You want to keep helping? I thought you hated cooking." I frowned my brows at her comment. I never told her I hated cooking. "You don't seem like the type who loves to cook."

"I'm not. But if I'm just mixing the stuff…it's different." Regina crossed her arms and thought a moment.

"I'm guessing if I were to hire you, you'd work from eight thirty in the morning to two thirty in the afternoon?"

"I could work longer. Henry can ride the bus home. He already does. So I could work until four or five. Depending on what time you close."

"I normally close at five but it takes until six to clean everything." She thought another moment. "That'll work. Eight thirty until five." I smiled. I didn't have a stable job. I just did odd-ball jobs and got paid when I finished each one. I got really bored between jobs. This way I'd have a stable paycheck and not be bored during the day. "You can talk it over with your son and if you take my offer, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning. We're normally closed on weekends and Friday's we close at noon."

"You'll see me. I need something to do during the day." That night over dinner, I talked to Henry about it. He was on board with me getting a stable job. He could tell that I got bored during the day. "You know that nothing will change right? I'll still be home and have dinner ready like normal."

"Mom, I know. I'm glad you're getting a job that you'll like." Henry was a good kid. He was always on my side and supported me. And I did him.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're early." I walked in and Regina was behind the register.

"I try to make a good impression on the first day."

"Well hopefully this good impression will last and you'll be early every day. Now pull your hair back and let's get to work." I followed her to the back room where coffee was brewing. "And yes, coffee will be made and can be consumed on the clock." I chuckled as I slid out of my jacket. As I turned from hanging it on the back of the door, Regina threw me an apron. "You'll need it."

"Thanks." I always had trouble tying things behind my back. That's the reason I never wore one at home. Regina laughed and came to my rescue.

"Turn around." I shivered as she tied the apron. Her fingers brushed my lower back and electricity shot through me. I prayed she didn't realize it. "Alright, here's the recipe for the apple pies and here's your work station. I'll do the apple turnovers." I started cutting up the apples like I did yesterday and putting them in the bowl. As I mixed the ingredients, I could feel Regina watching me from the corner of her eye.

"So do you want me to make the crust also or do you want to do that?" I didn't realize Regina had pulled her hair back until I looked up. She looked adorable with her hair pulled back in a small ponytail.

"Since the crust can rip easily when fixing it into the pan I'll do it. Let's trade places and you finish mixing this while I do that." We switched places and she made the crust. Lunch came and so did the rush. That lasted until about two. People bought pies, turnovers, cider, cookbooks, everything really. I can see how Regina's able to close early on Fridays and be closed during the weekends. Closing time came fast and it was time to flip the sign. "Good job swan. You're a better cook then you thought." I stopped. How'd she know my last name?

"How did you…."

"Your debit card and job application had your first and last name on them." Oh yeah. I guess the dreams and flashes have seeped into my subconscious and made me think she knew me already. "What was that look?"

"What look?" I hung up my apron and slid on my jacket.

"The look you've been giving me every once in awhile when you think I'm not looking." Fuck. She's noticed. She took a few quick steps towards me. "Is there something you're not telling me Miss. Swan?"

_Regina, Henry, and I were in a hospital and she was holding Henry's hand. She walked past me and said, "Enjoy my shirt. Because that's all you're getting." ___

"No. I'm not hiding anything. I'll be here bright and early tomorrow." I turned and walked through the front door. The whole time I could feel Regina's eyes on me.

XXX

_"Regina wait," she turned as I walked out the door of a diner. "Archie made a cake. You don't want to stay and have a piece?" _

_ "I'm fine, thank you." We stood there and even though she was in a trench coat I could see Regina shivering. I didn't want her to go. I wanted her to stay. _

_ "Okay." I turned and started back inside. I didn't know what else to say. _

_ "Thank you." Her voice was timid and I turned back._

_ "You just said that." _

_ "F-for inviting me." It was now that I saw sadness in her eyes. More than normal it seemed. _

_ "Henry wanted it." There was a sparkle in her dark eyes when she heard that. And a small smile crossed her lips. "I'm glad you guys got to spend some time together." _

_ "Me too." We stood feet apart and I could smell her perfume. Joy radiated off of her when she found out it was Henry who wanted her there. "I'd like to see him more. Maybe you'd consider letting him stay over sometime. It's just; Henry's room is just waiting for him." Her voice stayed timid and she put her hands in the pockets of her coat. _

_ "I'm not sure that's best." Something changed in her._

_ "Because you know what's best for him in the five minutes you've spent with him. Talk to David, at least he took care of him while you were away and like I did for the ten years you were away the first time." Her voice was harsh and hurt. _

_ "Thanks for coming." I was hurt. Very hurt. _

_ "No, wait. I'm sorry." I gave her my attention again. She sighed and looked at the ground a moment. She looked up and took her hands from her pockets. "Emma…I'm sorry. For snapping at you. I shouldn't have done that. Will you accept my apology?" _

I woke up the next morning and took Henry to school. I was confused beyond words. The dreams and flashes became stronger; more intense then the last. When I got to work Regina was unlocking the door. When she turned around, she was wearing the same outfit as in my dream. "Moring Emma." I just stood there; frozen in my footsteps. "Are you alright dear?"

"Do…do we know each other?" Her hands dropped from the door and she turned to face me. My legs walked towards her and I had no control.

"What do you mean?" I stopped when I was a foot away from her.

"You seem so familiar to me. You seem…it feels like we've known each other for years not just days." Regina was quiet. She didn't flinch or move.

"As far as I know, we've only known one another for a few days." She was lying. I could always tell when people were lying. Her eyes told me she was. Why was she keeping the truth from me? "Ready to get to work?" I nodded and followed her in. We went about our day normally but there was an awkwardness looming between us. We didn't talk much. I had to take something to my car before we cleaned up. When I walked back there was a man standing over Regina. She was on the floor in front of the counter.

"Give me the money or I'll fill you with led." He had a gun and I crept up on him quickly with no noise.

"You try that and I'll kill you first." I held the sharp edge of my switch blade to his jugular. "Now hand me the gun slowly and I'll let you go. I'd rather not clean your blood from the wooden floor I just waxed." Regina watched up at me. A mix of horror and relief in her eyes.

"Alright. Alright. Here," the man slowly handed me the gun. Right as I grabbed it he blocked the knife away from his throat, turned, and kicked me in the stomach. I hit the floor with a thud and slid. He jumped the register but before he opened the register, I shot him. It wasn't a fatal shot but it hurt enough to have him on the floor.

"Don't move or the next will be in your chest." I walked towards Regina and held out my hand. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." I handed her my phone to call the cops and an ambulance. They came quickly and took him to the hospital. The cops took our statements and left. Regina was still shaken up. My phone rang and it was Henry.

"Hey kiddo." He heard about the shooting. "Yeah we're fine. I'll be a little late though. We have to clean up here. There's leftovers in the fridge that you can warm up. Alright, love you too."

"Old habits die hard…" Regina mumbled and ran her fingers through her dark hair.

"What?" I could see that she was still shaken up. "What do you mean old habits?"

"Nothing. Never mind." She stood straight and started to load the dishwasher. "You can head home if you'd like. I'll be fine."

"No." She turned towards me with an eyebrow raised. "I'm not leaving you here alone after that. You've been acting strange all day. And I want to know why." I walked towards her.

"You're the one who came up to me this morning swearing we knew each other for years." Regina placed her hands on her hips. We were quiet. "Maybe hiring you was a bad idea." My heart dropped.

"I'm sorry." We were both hyped up on adrenaline and not thinking straight. Or so I hoped. I sighed and turned to walk away.

"Emma, you're not fired. Get back here." She sighed. When I didn't stop she threw the dishtowel at my head.

"What the hell?" I turned and picked up the towel. She stood there, still with her hands on her hips, this time though, she had a smirk on her face. I'm not sure why, but she looked incredibly sexy.

"You didn't listen to me. I had to get your attention somehow." She folded her arms but there was something in her eyes. I couldn't place it.

"So you throw a dishtowel at me. Out of everything else you could've done? You chose a dishtowel."

"What would you have rather me done, Miss. Swan?" Her voice was low and a sexy purr. I don't know what came over me, but I walked up to her quickly and laced my fingers in her hair. Next thing I knew, my lips were on hers. Pictures of us, Henry, a town and everyone in it flashed through my brain like a movie.

dun dun duuuunnnn Hope you guys liked the chapter! :)


	6. Chapter 6

I leaned back and stared at Regina. "Emma?"

"I'm sorry….I'm so sorry." My phone rang before I could kiss her again. It was Henry. "Henry…" I put him on speaker.

"What just happened? Did you…remember…everything too? Where's Mom?"

"Yes Henry she did." Regina was about to cry tears of joy. I haven't seen that smile on her face since we talked to Henry through the mirror in Neverland.

"Mom?!" Henry's voice cracked and he was as surprised as I was. "Is that really you? How?"

"I don't know. When I used my magic to give you and Emma the life you have now…somehow I wasn't transported back to the Enchanted Forest. I was transported here."

"Can I see you? Please?"

"Of course Henry. She's coming home with me as soon as we clean up here." We finished cleaning as quickly as we could and headed home. "Was it you who placed a basket of apples at my door a few days ago?" As Regina drove, she smiled.

"I was wondering when you'd ask me that. Of course it was me. Did you recognize the basket?" I shook my head. Of course it was her.

"It felt familiar and when I picked up an apple, a flash of you at Granny's came to me."

"Was that your first vision?" I told her where to turn as she drove.

"No. The night before I had a dream; it was of us having to say goodbye. Right before Henry and I drove off." I bit my lip and looked at my hands. "I said I loved you. And you said you loved me too. Was that the truth?" Regina was quiet.

"It was." My stomach dropped, was, not is. "I still do love you. Why else do you think I would give you a job knowing how horrible your cooking skills are?" I laughed. She must have known I was about to cry.

"So you knew who I was all along? Damn…now I feel horrible about mentioning Henry. Though, the look your eyes gave makes sense now."

"Yes I knew. It was hard hearing you talk about Henry but I knew he was in good hands. Saying goodbye to the two of you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"Regina…" I placed a hand on her thigh. "I'm sorry. At least we're together now. And we remember who we are. Here we are." We pulled up to the apartment building and started towards the door. When Henry heard us, he opened the door and ran into Regina's arms.

"Mom!" He nuzzled his face into her as he clung to her tightly.

"Henry…" Tears started to run down her face. "Let's go inside." We went inside and sat on the couch. "How are you here? I mean, the cure sent everyone back to the Enchanted Forest."

"I don't know. As the two of you drove off I cast the spell making the two of you have a good life and when I woke up I was here. I knew I couldn't see the two of you and for a year I had to live with that. I started a little bakery to keep myself busy. I found out where the two of you lived and couldn't help but put the basket of apples at your door. I guess I hoped it would trigger memories somehow. And then one day," Regina looked at me and smiled. "Emma walked through my door." She looked back to Henry. "I was shocked when I saw her."

"I was drawn to the bakery and drawn to you once I saw you. I guess that shows how strong our magic is?" Regina smiled at me.

"Something like that." Regina ruffled Henry's hair like she always did. "And it seems Emma really is my savior; in more ways than just breaking the curse." My cheeks started to burn.

"I told you I'd always save you. I guess old habits die hard." Regina chuckled. The three of us sat and talked. We caught Regina up on what happened the past year. Regina enjoyed tucking Henry into bed. Once he was asleep, we went back into the living room.

"So, I guess I should drive you back to the bakery so you can get that metal deathtrap that's about to die."

"Hey, leave my bug alone." I knew she was joking. "Stay the night?" Regina raised an eyebrow. "We need to talk and I have a jug of your hard cider." Regina laughed. Curse or no curse I loved her cider.

"It seems certain things leaked through the curse and will never change." Regina joined me in the kitchen as I poured two small glasses of cider.

"Is there any way to get back to Storybrooke? And get everyone back there?" I set a glass in front of the brunette and she watched as I sat across from her at the bar.

"Not that I know of. Why do you want to go back to Storybrooke and not the Enchanted Forest?" She tried to read me. "I mean, with our magic, I'm sure anything is possible. But…"

"Nothing will change between you, me, and Henry. I want to raise him together. And I want to go back to Storybrooke because that's where I felt at home. That's where I met you."

"And where all of your visions were from I'm guessing? Which ones did you see? Other then…"

"Uhm….picking apples…" Regina closed her eyes and smirked. "Yeah…sorry about that. You apologizing to me outside of Granny's diner, us at the mines fighting over who would go down and get Henry, and then us being in the hospital when you realized I had your shirt on. Which I do still have by the way…" Regina shook her head with a grin. "Oh and there were just flashes of us working together or me saving you."

"Good and bad memories but memories of us nevertheless." Regina took a long sip of the cider. "Maybe we can work on a spell and create Storybrooke again and bring everyone back. We'll need help getting to the Enchanted Forest so I can bring everyone to the town."

"We'll have to get to work on that this weekend. Are you still opening the bakery tomorrow?" Regina's mouth curled at one side.

"I think the owner is going to take a mental health day so no. But we will get to work on the spell tomorrow. Our magic should be strong enough."

"It will be. True love can accomplish anything." Regina and I looked towards Henry's voice and we saw him standing in his PJs. "That's how Mom wasn't sent back to the Enchanted Forest. No curse, no matter how strong, can keep the two of you apart."

"Henry…" My cheeks were red. I did love Regina and she loved me. "Wait a minute…Henry go in my room and get those comics from the nightstand."

"Comics?" Regina turned back to me as Henry went to get them.

"Yeah, there are these comics he got and the story is eerily similar." When Henry returned I told Regina about them and let her thumb through each issue.

"Well I'll be…it's just like Mary Margaret's book. I guess somehow a book of some sort was laced into the curse. Because this is the story." A mischievous smile came across Regina's lips. "Oh how much I miss some of those dresses." She flipped around the comic and pointed. I blushed more because that was one that I had imagined Regina wearing the night before.

"I'm sure you'd look amazing in it…" I bit my bottom lip and looked at the counter.

"Does a certain Savior want her Queen to wear…"

"I'm right here! Stop!" We laughed at Henry's dismay. She continued to look at the comics and smiled throughout.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, is there any way to get everyone back to Storybrooke?" Regina and I wondered how much he heard of our conversation.

"Henry, we're going to work on that but no promises. Now, let's get you back to bed. You have school tomorrow." Regina stepped right back into the parenting role. I didn't mind; I mean, she was his mother too. We tucked him in, again and came back to the kitchen. "Emma, why does your apartment look a lot like my house in Storybrooke?" I stopped pouring me another glass of cider and looked around.

"It never dawned on me until now that it did. Huh? Well I guess since I secretly loved that house that's why." Regina chuckled and I continued to pour the drink. She slid her glass over for another as well. "I guess since I always loved your decorating skills I mimicked it as much as I could."

"Maybe you could move in when we get Storybrooke back?" Silence stood between Regina and I. I don't believe she meant to say that aloud. "It was just a thought. Since you want to raise Henry together."

"I'd love that." We talked a little more and I yawned. "Time for bed I guess. We need to take Henry to school and get to work." Regina smiled. She was so happy to be back in our lives and I was happy for her to be back in ours too.

"I guess I'll sleep on the couch since you don't have a guest room."

"Like hell you are." Regina raised an eyebrow at me. "You're not a guest in this apartment." I bit my lip and looked down at the counter. "And…well…" Regina placed a hand on mine and I locked eyes with her. Her eyes were full of love and care.

"Just sleeping is fine with me. It's been a long time since I've been with someone and it's safe to say that you know how my last relationship ended." I scrunched my face remembering Grahm. "And it's safe to say he disgusted you. Don't worry though; I won't crush your heart into dust. I'm out of that business now." I chuckled. "I do want to make love to you Emma but not yet." My cheeks burnt at the thought.

"We'll go as slow as you need." We finished our drinks and went to my bedroom. I suddenly got extremely embarrassed from the pile of clothes on my floor. I had done laundry the night before and forgot to put them up. I didn't know I'd have company. "Do you want something to sleep in?"

"That'd be nice." She glanced at the pile. "Is that my shirt? The one from when we first met?" I looked in her site of vision and laughed.

"It is." I tossed her some PJs that seemed like something she'd like. Matching gray silk pants and top.

"Now that I think of it, how many of my shirts do you have? You have a few tops like mine." She crawled into bed and I didn't raise a fuss when she got in on my side.

"Look, maybe your fashion has rubbed off on me but that's the only shirt of yours that I have." I slid in beside her and was nervous. Do I kiss her goodnight or not? I mean, I love her but she wants to move slowly.

"You can kiss me goodnight Emma." A feeling of ease washed over me as I leaned over to kiss her. It was a sweet kiss. "Goodnight Emma."

"Goodnight Regina."

XXX

The next morning Regina and I took Henry to class and came back to get ready. Thankfully she saved me some hot water in the shower. Normally after a thirty minute shower there is no hot water left. We had to go to the bakery to get a few items and pack up some things. "So any thoughts on how to get home?" Regina looked at me as I cleaned the counter.

"You consider Storybrooke your home?"

"I stayed there the longest I've ever stayed anywhere, so yes. You know, I never spent more than seven months in a place before there." I started the dishwasher and leaned on the counter.

"True. Are you ready to go?" Regina locked up and we headed back to my apartment. She took her car and I took my metal deathtrap as she would call it.

"I'll have to make you a key, depending on how long we'll be here for." Regina peeled an apple as I walked in the kitchen.

"That'd be nice. I'm not sure how long it'll take to make the spell and cast it. Let alone then doing another to get everyone from the Enchanted Forest to Storybrooke. I'm not sure how we'd get to the forest to cast it."

"Ariel could get there. But we don't know who could cast it since Gold is the only other magic person. I'll make another deal with…"

"No you will not." I cringed at the harshness of Regina's voice. "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get caught up with him again."

"It's okay. But we do need to figure this out. Maybe first just get Storybrooke back and then figure out the rest." I walked over to her and encircled her from the back. "We will figure this out…together." I planted gentle kisses on Regina's shoulder and then just rested my head there. I loved this. We could finally be together.

"We will. I'll get to writing the curse tonight. Though, there will be a price…" I spun her around and had her between me and the counter top.

"Don't you dare give yourself or Henry away in anyway. He needs you as his mother. If someone has to go away I'll leave. I'm not separating the two of you again." Regina closed her eyes and sighed. "We can give Hook. He's an annoying pain in the ass." Regina smiled.

"Sadly no. It has to be something we love…." We stood there both trying to think of how we could cast this curse but stay together.

"Can it be a material thing?" I had an idea but I wasn't sure if it'd work.

"What do you mean?"

"A possession. I mean, my car is the only stable thing I've had since I got out of…since I was eighteen and it means a lot to me." Regina thought a moment.

"It might work. I mean, we're using the strongest magic in all the lands so…it might work. We do mean a lot to you. You're giving up your deathtrap." I bowed my head and laughed.

"Yes, you and Henry mean more to me then my metal deathtrap." I smiled at Regina and she leaned in to kiss me. Her lips were so soft and just what I imagined for all those years. "I love you."

Henry got home and I helped him with his homework. Regina started writing the curse and we told him what our plan was. He understood and went along with it. He also wanted Storybrooke back. "Hmmm." Henry and I looked up as Regina scratched her head with the pen she was using. "I think I have a good starting point here." She sat back and read over it.

"That's good. I'm glad you're back mom." Regina smiled at Henry and so did I. I was glad to have her back too.

"I'm glad to be back with you and Emma. Even if she had always been a thorn in my side…I still missed the constant annoyance." I could tell Regina was joking by the tone of her voice and the twinkle in her dark eyes.

"Yes I missed your constant yelling at me too." Regina rolled her eyes and went back to work. Henry and I did the same. Regina took a break when we ate dinner and watched a movie. Once we put Henry to bed, she got back to work on the curse. "How's it coming Regina?"

"Good. I believe I've got it. Now tomorrow we'll just have to cast it. We can do that at the bakery where there's nothing or no one around to see what we're doing. Henry is out of school so we can bring him with us."

The next day, Regina, Henry, and I went behind the bakery. Henry and I ate apple turnovers as Regina set up where we'd cast the spell. "Are you ready to say goodbye to the metal deathtrap?" Regina walked up to us and saw us eating an apple turnover we had in the fridge. "Really? It's not like I can't make more of them."

"Leave my metal deathtrap alone." I swallowed the last bite and cleared my throat. "I'm ready if you are." We moved the car to the appropriate place and I took the jugs of kerosene out of the trunk.

"Henry, please stand back as the pyromaniac starts the fire…" Henry did as she asked and I drenched the car. I lit a match and threw it. The car went up in flames and Regina took out the scroll the spell was written on. She read it as we held it together. At the last moment, I leaned over and kissed Regina….


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining in my face I rolled over and took the pillow with me. My head was pounding. When I realized the texture of the bed sheets was different I opened my eyes. A surge of joy and anxiety ran through me as my eyes focused and I saw the flower wallpaper that was in Granny's inn. Jumping up, I threw the covers off and ran to the window. "It worked!" I slid on a pair of jeans and ran out the door. I ran towards town and towards Regina's house. As I ran up to her driveway and up the pathway to her porch I skipped the steps. "Regina!" I pounded on the door and finally she opened it.

"Miss. Swan if you pound on my door one more time…" My stomach fell. Did she not realize the curse worked? That we were back in Storybrooke?

"Regina…you don't know? The curse worked…we're back in Storybrooke…." She just stared at me. "Regina…please…"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about Miss. Swan." She didn't know. That must have been her price. I gave up my car and she gave up her happy ending. "Is Henry here?"

"Yes, my son is in bed. Luckily you didn't wake him with your obscenest pounding on my door." My heart was breaking. She stood there with her hands on her hips. "Now, unless you have something to tell me, I'd like you to leave."

"Where is everyone? Everyone in the town…" Maybe making her realize something was different would trigger her memory.

"Miss. Swan it is eight thirty in the morning on a Sunday so probably in bed. Where I would like to be." I had to make her remember somehow. This would either work or she would kill me. I took a quick step towards her and took her in my arms. She fought the kiss for a second and then kissed back. An all too familiar burst of wind came from us and she leaned back. "Emma…"

"Please tell me you remember….and that you're not about to kill me." The look in her eyes changed from hate and anger to love and affection.

"Yes…I remember. You sacrificed your deathtrap and I sacrificed my memories to get Storybrooke back. Thank God you figured out how to break it…again." I smiled and hugged her tight. I couldn't help myself but kiss her too.

"Oh thank God. I knew that was either going to work or you were going to kill me." I rested my head on her chest a moment; just listening to her heartbeat.

"Mom!" I heard Henry run down the stairs to great us. "Emma you're here too. It worked! You did it." Regina smiled at me.

"Yes we did. Now come on, get in here." I followed Regina into the house and went to the kitchen. "Yes, please make coffee."

"One step ahead of you." I started the coffee maker and brought down two cups as it brewed. I poured Henry some orange juice and a bowl of cereal. He hopped up and sat at the bar as Regina joined us.

"I'm not sure how to get everyone else back." She leaned against the counter. Regina looked gorgeous. Her hair was messy from just waking up and she looked adorable in her matching gray silk PJs and a house coat over them. "What are you staring at?" She crossed her arms and I smiled.

"You. I've only ever seen you once before not wearing a suit or some sort of Madame Mayor Attire, so I'd like to suck in the moment." Regina rolled her eyes poured her a cup of coffee.

"Well, as long as getting everyone back doesn't kill us, you'll be seeing me like this more often." We drank our coffee and went down to the crypt where Regina kept the little bit of magic she had left. "I'm not sure how to get back to the Enchanted Forest but when we do, we have the spell that will bring them back."

"What about a magic bean?" I looked through the shelves of books and different shaped bottles.

"There aren't any. They were all destroyed unless you know something." I was quiet. "Emma….if you're hiding something…."

"I'm not. When we were in Florida I stumbled on a sack while I was shopping. All of the beans looked normal except for two." The look on Regina's face was a mix of 'you idiot' and 'you're a genius.'

"Please tell me you didn't eat them…" I chuckled.

"No. They are back in my hotel room at Granny's. We can use one to get to the Enchanted Forest and one to get back here." Regina walked over and kissed me.

"You're an idiot…but you're my idiot." I smiled. We had our plan and now we just needed to go through with it. It didn't take us long to get back home. Regina and I told Henry the plan and he was excited. He hadn't seen his grandparents and everyone else in sometime so it was safe to say he was more excited than us. I wanted to see my parents and everyone else but with them would come irritation; and trouble. My parents won't take me being in love with Regina well but I didn't care. I deserved a happy ending just like they do. And if I can make Regina happy then that's what I'm going to do. "What's on your mind?" I looked up and saw Regina standing over me. I patted the space beside me; inviting her to sit with me on her large, very comfy, bed.

"I'm happy to get everyone back but I know there's going to be a lot of drama and tension along with it. I mean, I don't care what my parents or anyone else for that matter thinks. I'm not leaving you and we will raise Henry together. But I know about the past you and Mary Margaret have...and..." Regina cupped my cheek in her soft hand.

"I can deal with anything your mother can give. You met my mother so yours is a piece of cake. And yes," her fingertips slowly ran down my neck, across my chest, over my breasts and down my stomach. My breath caught when she let her fingers dance under my shirt; I never took my eyes off hers.

"Are you sure? Henry…"

"Is totally occupied downstairs with his videogame." With a wave of her free hand the door to her bedroom closed and locked. Her warm hand cupped my breast and a moan escaped my throat as she squeezed gently. God how long I have wanted this woman's touch. I didn't dare move though. I didn't want to scare her off. "You can touch as well dear…" I needed no other permission. I scooted to the top of her bed bringing her with me. As she made herself comfortable on top of me, I ran my hands under her long sleeved shirt.

"May I take this off, my Queen?" Regina smiled into the kiss and leaned up. I watched in amazement as she slid out of the shirt. I never realized she was that beautiful. Every toned muscle made my body heat up even more. I knew at some point I'd be able to have all of that under my hands and mouth. "You're beautiful…" My voice was breathless. Regina smiled mischievously and waved her hand. A second later, after the cloud of purple smoke dissipated, I realized I was naked. "That's one way to get a woman undressed…"

"See, my dear Savior, magic can be useful." She leaned down again and captured my lips. I was surprised when she became more passionate and let her hands wander between my legs. "Oh my…a certain swan is quite wet for her Queen." I whimpered as she let her long, slender fingers slide between my folds.

"Yes your Majesty…" Between that seductive smile, those mischievous eyes, and that sexy purr I was done for. As she kissed me, she slid two fingers inside my core and curled against my walls I could feel my muscles start to tense. I moaned loudly into Regina's mouth and she took that as a sign to pump in and out. With each pump she would curl her fingers against my swollen G-spot. "May I cum for my Queen?"

"You may." Once again, she had to muffle my moans with a kiss. I haven't cum that hard…ever. My body was limp and every muscle in my body was trembling.


	9. Chapter 9

"May I please my Queen next?" Regina pulled her fingers out and crawled up beside me. She whipped stray hairs behind my ear and smiled.

"Tonight my swan. Our son is about to come up the stairs." A second later, we both heard footsteps coming up the stairs and a knock on our door.

"Hey Mom…"

"We'll be down in a few minutes Henry." Regina's voice was loving and Henry went back downstairs.

"How did you know he was coming? When he plays videogames he's normally…." A mischievous glimmer formed in Regina's eyes. "You didn't? You cast a spell on our son to make sure he didn't come up and interrupt us…Regina…" My voice was somewhere between 'I can't believe you just did that' and 'thank you!'

"Are you complaining dear?"

"Nope. Not a bit."

"That's what I thought. Now come on, get dressed. We have work to do." As much as I didn't want Regina to get dressed I had to let her. We went down the steps and both of us had the after sex glow still on our skin. "Well Henry, it seems that Emma has made it much easier to get everyone back. She has two magic beans, therefore we don't have to cast another curse."

"Thank God." Regina looked back at me as I came down the steps.

"Good, so when do we start?" Henry wanted to help so badly but we had to make sure he was safe.

"Emma and I have to get something from Gold's shop first and then we can open a portal and get everyone back. You need to stay here for now." Henry listened as Regina and I went out the door.

"We need to get that compass from Gold's shop so we can make it to the Enchanted Forest and back to Storybrooke without trouble." I was hoping Regina would agree; I had something to do at Gold's shop anyway.

"Alright. What are you planning?" I said nothing as we drove up and got out of the car.

"Just remember I'm the Sheriff and I have probable cause to search his shop." I walked up and kicked the door in. Regina jumped slightly as she watched. I whistled as I strolled into the shop. "Ya comin'?" I poked my head out the door and admired the splintering of the doorframe. Regina sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Really Miss. Swan? Must you kick down doors? Are you that sexually frustrated?" My cheeks started to burn at the mischievous look in Regina's dark eyes.

"Let's just find the compass and get out of here." Regina chuckled and helped me look. It didn't take us long until we found it. At the well I brought out one of the two beans. "So I'll go, have everyone together and bring them back here?"

"Could you leave Hook there? He's of no use to the town besides an annoying drunken pirate." I snorted.

"Does someone not want others flirting with your Savior?" Regina rolled her eyes and tried to brush my statement off. "Kiss for the road?" I walked over to Regina and kissed her softly. We stood there a few moments. I didn't want to let her go. So much could go wrong and I could never see her again. "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled at her one last time before tossing a bean into the well. Looking at Regina I jumped in the well and into the portal.

XXX

I landed with a thud and face down in the dirt. "Emma?" I heard Mary Margaret's voice and then footsteps running towards me. "Is that you?"

"Hey…" I sat up and was almost knocked backwards as Mary Margaret wrapped me in a big hug. "Ow…"

"Sorry." She loosened her grip. "David! She's here!" Mary Margaret looked back at me as she petted my head. "How did you…"

"Magic beans. It's a long story but we don't have time for right now. But long story short, Storybrooke is back and we need to gather everyone who wants to go back and leave as soon as possible. Henry's in Storybrooke with Regina and…"

"But Storybrooke was destroyed…" David came and knelt beside me.

"As I said, very long story. We need to go though. Let's gather everyone who wants to go back together. I don't want to be here too long. Regina's waiting for us on the other side."

"What?" David is so extremely slow it bugs me. "Regina's waiting for us? Emma...Regina's…"

"Good. She's good. Trust me. I know her and I believe her. You have no idea what she's done to get us back. Just trust me on this." It took us a few hours to gather everyone. "Okay," everyone who wanted to go back laid a hand on me or a hand on someone who was touching me. "Let's go." I threw the second bean and opened a portal. I was the first to climb out of the well and Regina helped pull me the rest of the way out.

Regina and I helped others come through the portal. It took a good fifteen minutes for everyone to come through. We were all surprised it stayed open that long. "I'm glad you're safe. I was getting worried." I smiled as Regina walked towards me.

"You honestly think I would let anything get between us? I broke a curse three times to get back to where I belong." I leaned in slowly and kissed Regina softly and pulled her close.

"PORN!" Mary Margaret sighed and fainted. I think David caught her….


	10. Chapter 10

"Emma….you…you kissed…" Mary Margaret didn't let this go away. I knew she wouldn't but I didn't think she would freak out this much. Earlier that day I told Regina and Henry that I needed to spend the night with David and Mary Margaret. I told Henry to stay with Regina and not to come over. Luckily he listened. I wouldn't want him to hear this.

"Yes, I kissed her. And that wasn't the first time." Mary Margaret looked faint.

"I need to lie down." She went to her bed and curled into a ball. All I could do was watched. David hasn't said a word since we got back.

"David, you had to know this was going to happen eventually. I know that you've seen how I am with Regina…"

"Actually, no. I've always seen two women who hate each other." All I could do was hide my face with my palm. They really are the two idiots.

"Are the two of you blind? Especially after you seeing us in Neverland and the day I had to drive off with Henry. Could you not tell that I love her?" Mary Margaret shuddered again…or was that a sob? I just laid my head down on the bar and sighed.

"Emma, we just want you to be happy…and it's odd seeing you with our arch enemy. I mean, she's tried to kill us countless times…."

"Yes David I know she has. She's tried to kill me too. But she's changed. Now that she's happy with Henry and me she's good. She was never bad to begin with. Yes her heart is mostly black but it does still have purity in it. I mean hell, you love Mary Margaret and she's got black in her heart." There was silence in the house. I probably shouldn't have brought that up but still.

"She's my Queen and I'm her White Knight and nothing the two of you say or do will change that. Henry wants it, Regina wants it, and I want it."

"What about Neal?"

"Neal can kiss my ass. He's useless. Him and Hook would make a good couple though." I laughed inwardly imagining Neal and Hook as a couple. They both dropped the subject since they knew continuing it was pointless. "I can tell that the two of you want to be alone to talk without me being here so I'm going to go." I grabbed my coat and headed for the door. Neither of them tried to stop me. When I got to the street, David called my name and I stopped.

"Emma, your mother just needs time to let this sink in. Her daughter is in a relationship with her arch enemy. She needs to see that Regina has changed. Thinking back on it though, I could see that there was something between you and Regina. I just thought it was the two of you finding Henry. We'll love you no matter what you do." I smiled and hugged him a second.

"Thank you. I've gotta go. It's cold and I don't have a car."

"Let me drive you." We climbed into his truck and headed towards Regina's. "What happened to your car?"

"I had to give it up to cast the curse that brought back Storybrooke. It was my most cherished possession since it had always been there since I was eighteen." I continued to tell David what all had happened. He was amazed at the story I told.

"Wow…." That was all he could say until we got to Regina's. "Do you think she'd kill me if I came to her door?" I watched him skeptically a moment.

"Are you going to be a jackass?" David laughed and shook his head. "Okay, come on." I was worried what he was going to do or say to Regina. I knocked and waited.

"Emma, welcome home." Her eyes moved to David. "David."

"He's here in peace I promise. He knows that we're raising Henry together and that you and I are together." She watched him a moment.

"Would you like to come in?" Her voice was guarded and so were her eyes.

"As long as you don't kill me." His voice was light and she smirked.

"I'm out of the killing business unless they are trying to hurt Emma or Henry."

"Well then I'm good." He was nervous; very nervous.

"Don't push it Charming." Regina's voice was lighter and joking. Luckily David picked up on this as he walked in. "I put Henry to bed after we finished a movie. He should be asleep by now."

"Thanks for finishing the movie with him. He hated falling asleep during it the other night. Mind if I get a drink?" Regina shook her head.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to ask?" I smiled and walked towards the kitchen.

"Creature of habit." David followed me and Regina joined us.

"Regina, I'm glad you and Emma are raising Henry together." Regina raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "I'm also glad that you're Emma's happy ending. She deserves to be happy and if that's with you then that's fine with me. I'm glad you can finally be happy. It will take Mary Margaret some time but she'll come around."

"Thank you David." Regina uncrossed her arms and leaned against the counter. "I am happy with Emma. I do realize that it will take some time for Mary Margaret to come around." I watched between the two as they made peace.

"Well David, I'm exhausted and I'm sure Regina is too." Thankfully David got my drift.

"Of course. It's been a long day. I'll see the two of you later on." We said our goodbyes and he left.

"That was…pleasant…for once." I rolled my eyes at Regina.

"It was. He's happy for us and I'm glad." I locked the door and leaned against it. "But I'm more glad," I pulled Regina against me. "That we're finally alone." Regina shot me that sexy smile that I love before she leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her back. When Regina slid her hands under my shirt and cupped my breasts I gasped and arched into her touch. "Mmmm."

"Does someone like that?" I smiled into the kiss and nodded. "I thought so. Now let's go upstairs. I believe I told you that you could please your Queen tonight." We all but ran up the stairs and into her room. With a wave of Regina's hand, the door was closed and locked behind me. She sat on the bed and leaned back on her hands. "Come to me my Savior." Regina gave me a 'come hither' gesture. Her eyes were growing darker with passion as I stepped closer. With each step, I took off a piece of clothing.

"See something you like my Queen?" Regina watched every move I made and smiled mischievously.

"Indeed I do my dear swan."


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the final chapter of this story my friends. I'm sorry it's short but it's a good one.

I climbed on the bed and straddled Regina's lap. By now, we were both fully undressed and I could feel the heat radiate from her core. I had waited four long years for this moment. The moment I was finally able to make love to my Queen. The woman I fell in love with the moment I laid eyes on her. Leaning down, I kissed her softly and tangled my hands in her long dark hair. She leaned back and I continued to straddle her. Our kisses became more and more passionate by the second. Regina lightly ran her nails down my sides and back causing chill bumps to form. Shivers went down my back with each gentle rake of her nails.

I moaned as Regina ground her hips and core into mine. She was so wet and so was I. Regina sighed as I kissed down her neck and back up to her ear. "I love you Regina," I whispered into her ear before taking the lobe between my teeth and nibbling a bit. She moaned and fisted her hand in my hair.

"I love you too Emma." Her voice was breathless as I kissed down her neck and across her collar bone. A deep, throaty moan came from her as I took a hard nipple between my lips and sucked gently. As I paid that breast attention I massaged the other. I could tell Regina wanted me between her legs but I wasn't going to just yet. I wanted this to last and be the best thing she ever had. "Emma…" Regina loosened her grip on my hair and began to pet my hair trying to coax me. I went back and kissed her lips gently.

"Not yet my Queen. I want this to be perfect and to last as long as possible. A little teasing will make you orgasm even more mind-blowing when it happens. I promise to not make you wait much longer." I kissed my way back down to Regina's toned stomach and ran my tongue along her ribcage. This made her shiver and sigh. I couldn't take it any longer; I wanted so badly to please her. Regina gasped as I spread her folds and planted a kiss on her hard little pearl. My name fell from her lips breathlessly and I took that as a sign to continue. Regina's hips bucked against me as I took a long lick.

"Emma…" Regina's hips bucked more as I quickened my tongue. "Fuck!" I grinned inwardly as I slid my tongue inside her. Her grip on my hair tightened and her back arched. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." I had never heard her cuss like this before. For some reason I found it extremely hot and continued pressing my tongue against her swollen walls. Regina was tight and extremely close. I let my tongue press against her G-spot and she screamed. Before hand, luckily, she covered her mouth so she wouldn't wake Henry.

As her body started to ease and relax on the bed, I cleaned up all of her sweet nectar. Regina's body twitched as I sucked her clit one last time and placed a gentle kiss before crawling up beside her. Regina had her arm covering her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. "Is my Queen pleased?" All she could do was nod. I smiled and snuggled up to her. My arm draped across her stomach and I kissed her shoulder. "Should I give you time to collect yourself?"

"You will stay or so help me Miss. Swan I will kill you." Her voice was horse and I smiled.

"I won't leave, I promise." Regina wrapped her arm around me and soon she was sound asleep.


End file.
